Consumers often recycle products purchased from retailers after the products are no longer usable. Products recycled by consumers are typically processed in order to convert them into a new product that can again be offered for sale by a retailer. However, simply reprocessing and repurposing the products recycled by the consumers does not take advantage of the vast amounts of consumer product usage trends represented by the consumer-recycled products.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.